


We Can Wake

by annemari



Category: Bandom, Doctor Who (2005), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond walks into a bar and meets Mikey Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [flakeofemerald](http://flakeofemerald.livejournal.com) for looking over this for me! Title from Au Revoir Simone's _Tell Me_.

"Oh, is it a space pub?" Amy asks.

"No, I'm afraid it's just a regular pub," the Doctor says and pushes the door open.

"A regular pub? Where's the fun in that?"

The Doctor doesn't answer, though, already having disappeared into the room. Amy's not sure where they are -- sometimes she wonders if even the Doctor knows exactly where he's taking them -- but the pub looks welcoming enough. Homely. They might even be in Scotland. There's a stage in one corner and the pub is pretty full.

The Doctor's already at the counter, talking to some guy who barely comes up to the Doctor's shoulders. The next second, they're gone, the guy probably dragging the Doctor off to some backroom. Amy would be worried, but the guy didn't look very threatening. She thinks about following them, but her attention is caught by another guy, in the same spot where the others were sitting before.

Maybe he was there all along, only now he's not hidden behind anyone. Even though he's sitting, he's clearly taller than the other guy was and Amy decides to go see what his deal is. He looks pretty. His hair is a mess, and the dim overhead lights reflect on his glasses when he occasionally turns his head to the side.

Amy walks over and takes the stool next to him.

"Hi," she says, cheerfully. One thing she's learned from travelling is that every person is potentially interesting enough to talk to.

The guy looks up, his expression unchangeable. "Hey," he says, in return.

"Amy," Amy says, helpfully.

He takes a quick glance at her. "Mikey," he offers.

Amy stores him away as: _Mikey, cute hair, glasses_. She wonders if the list will grow.

"So, where are we anyway?" she asks, looking around the pub again.

Mikey doesn't even raise his eyebrows.

"Wolverhampton," he says, then seems to consider it. "I think."

"Yeah?" Amy says. "Now I know why I'm not sure, but what's your excuse?"

Mikey doesn't look amused. He doesn't look unamused either, though.

"Hard to keep track of all the.. places."

"The pubs?"

Mikey shakes his head. "No, I. I'm in a band. We travel around and stuff."

"Oh, cool," Amy says. "Me too. Well, we travel, we're not in a band. Actually, me and the Doctor could totally do a duet-type thing. If either of us could sing." She contemplates that. It would totally work. The Doctor's bad at acting human, but sometimes he's totally like a rock star. Amy makes a note to never inform him of this.

"The Doctor, he was that guy talking to Frank?" Mikey asks.

"The short guy?"

"No, he was pretty tall..."

"I meant Frank," Amy says, grinning.

"Oh," Mikey says, and his lips almost twitch into a smile, but abort mission about halfway there. "Yeah."

"Is Frank in your band, too?"

"Yeah, he plays guitar," Mikey says.

"So, do you guys have a cool name or a lame name?" Amy asks. "Or is it both at the same time?"

Mikey shrugs. "I don't know. I came up with it." He says it nonchalantly, but Amy thinks she detects a quiet note of pride in there.

"So what is it?" she pushes.

"My Chemical Romance," Mikey says.

"Oh," says Amy. "I've heard of you guys."

"Really?" Mikey asks, sounding confused.

"Yeah, you're really famous, right?" Amy totally recalls coming across that same name once or twice, online or in the paper. She thinks one of her friends once even asked her to go with to their concert, but she couldn't make it.

"We just started, like, not even a year ago," Mikey says.

"Maybe in the future, then," Amy says, cheerily.

"I guess," Mikey says. "It totally feels right. And Gerard has all these ideas..." He trails off and Amy wonders if she should go and check what the Doctor is up to. Just then he reappears, with the short guy -- Frank -- and another, slightly taller guy in tow.

"Hey, Mikey," the other guy says. "This dude's an alien." He sounds a bit drunk, but, well. Pub.

Mikey's expression doesn't change.

"Really," he monotones.

"Yeah," Frank says, sounding excited. "And he told us he likes our stuff."

The Doctor slides onto the stool next to Amy and the others start explaining things to Mikey, the nameless guy gesticulating widely and Frank practically climbing onto Mikey's back.

"Doctor, why did we come here?" Amy whispers to him.

"To meet some old friends," the Doctor says. "Or new. Depending on your point of view. Point of time-view? Oh, time of view?"

"You know these guys?" Amy asks.

"In the future. Their future. Do you know they have a band?"

"Yeah, Mikey said."

"Oh, great, you already made friends," the Doctor says happily. "They're gonna be pretty huge, but shh, don't tell them." He whispers that last part in her ear, his breath on her cheek.

"Hey, since you're an alien and all, you've seen things, right?" Frank interrupts them.

"Sure," the Doctor says, leaning into Amy to talk to the guys.

"Mikey wants to know if unicorns exist," the other guy asks.

"Gerard," Mikey says, plaintively.

"Well, Mikey," the Doctor says. "I think we saw some once, didn't we, Amy?"

Amy thinks back to the planet that was just one big forest, with all kinds of creatures, and rainbows _everywhere_.

"Yeah," she says. "Oh, but one of them died, didn't they?"

"Oh, and then it --" the Doctor starts.

"Came back to life!" Amy finishes. "That was pretty creepy."

She looks Mikey straight in the eye and next thing, Mikey's smiling. It looks pretty good on him.

"Zombie unicorns," he says quietly.

Gerard whoops and Frank and the Doctor laugh. Amy grins back at Mikey and asks, "So, are you gonna play tonight?"

"Yeah," Mikey says. "Oh, is Ray already soundchecking?"

"Shit, yeah," Gerard says. "We should go."

"Have a great show," Amy says, as the guys head for the door.

"You'll be there, right?" Gerard asks, hanging back.

"We wouldn't miss it," the Doctor says, and beams.

Mikey turns at the door and waves at them, quick and a bit awkward.

"New friends?" Amy asks, turning to the Doctor.

"Yup," the Doctor says and orders them both a drink.


End file.
